Deutsches Heer (Third Reich)
The Deutsches Heer (German Army) is the primary land component of the Wehrmacht, the armed forces of Germany. The Army consists of 60 divisions, and shares the land combat role with the Waffen-SS. =Organisation= Although the Army is the primary land component of the Wehrmacht, it is not the sole land force. The second land force of Germany is the 23 divisions of the Waffen-SS. The Luftwaffe controls 2 Fallschirmjäger (airborne) divisions and 2 Luftbewegliche (air mobile) divisions. The Germany Army's primary means of recruitment is conscription. Conscripts serve 5 years with the Army, then 15 years with the reserves. German Army Divisions have three categories. Category A divisions are fully operational with full manpower, and best equipment. Most divisions in Ostland and Ukraine are Category A. Category B divisions have approximately 75% of their manpower, and can be filled out with reservists in a week. Category C divisons consist primarily of reservists, and take longer to man in the event of war. All Category C divisions are based in the Reich. The primary tactical unit of the German Army is the Division. The German Army in general uses a triangular organisation. 3 Divisions make up Corps, 3 Corps make an Army. Corps and Armies often contain troops from differing origins. For instance, a Corps may contain Army Division, Waffen-SS Divisions, and even foreign divisions. Most of the German Army is deployed in Ostland, and the Ukraine to provide internal security and defence against Russia. The German Army has the following divisions *15 Panzer Divisions *21 Panzergrenadier Divisions *21 Infantry Divisions *3 Mountain Divisions Panzer Divisions consist of 3 Panzer Brigades, a Divisional Artillery Brigade, a Divisional Aviation Brigade, a Combat Support Brigade, and a Services Brigade. Panzergrenadier Divisions consist of 3 Panzergrenadier Brigades, a Divisional Artillery Brigade, a Divisional Aviation Brigade, a Combat Support Brigade, and a Services Brigade. Infantry Divisions consist of 3 Infantry Brigades, a Divisional Artillery Brigade, a Divisional Aviation Brigade, a Combat Support Brigade, and a Services Brigade. Mountain Divisions consist of 2 Alpine Infantry Brigades, a Divisional Artillery Brigade, a Divisional Aviation Brigade, a Combat Support Brigade, and a Services Brigade. Panzer Brigades have 2 Panzer Battalions, and 2 Panzergrenadier Battalions. Panzergrenadier Brigades have 1 Panzer Battalion, and 3 Panzergrenadier Battalions. Infantry Brigades have a light Panzer Battalion and 3 Infantry Battalions. Alpine Infantry Brigades have 1 Alpine Panzer Brigade, and 3 Alpine Infantry Battalions. =Equipment= Small Arms Pistols *P 08 9mm Pistol (no longer official, but a popular private purchase) *P 38 9mm Pistol (no longer official, but a popular private purchase) *P 82 9mm Pistol http://www.glock.com/english/glock17.htm **P 82K 9mm Pistol http://www.glock.com/english/glock19.htm Submachine Guns *MP 05 5.7mm Kurz Submachine Gun http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_MP7 *MP 88 9mm Submachine Gun http://world.guns.ru/smg/smg12-e.htm *MP 68 9mm Submachine Gun (Special Forces) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_MP5 **MP 68SD 9mm Suppressed Submachine Gun (Special Forces) **MP 68K 9mm Compact Submachine Gun (Special Forces) *MP 40 9mm Submachine Gun Rifles *StG 77 5.7mm Assault Rifle http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Steyr_AUG *StG 44 7.92 Kurz Assault Rifle *Gewehr 43 7.92 Mauser Rifle *Kar. 98K 7.92 Mauser Rifle (ceremonial) *SSG 69 7.92 Mauser Sniper Rifle http://world.guns.ru/sniper/sniper-rifles/at/steyr-ssg-69-e.html Machine Guns *MG 03 5.7mm Light Machine Gun http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_MG4 *MG 26(t) 7.92 Mauser Light Machine Gun http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/ZB_vz._26 *MG 42 7.92 Mauser General Purpose Machine Gun *MG 38(t) 15mm Heavy Machine Gun http://world.guns.ru/machine/mg92-e.htm *MG 91(b) 15.5mm Heavy Machine Gun http://world.guns.ru/machine/be/fn-brg-15-e.html Support Weapons *GP 68 4cm Grenade Launcher http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_HK69A1 **AG 68 4cm Grenade Launcher http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_HK69A1 *AG 96 4cm Grenade Launcher http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_AG36 *GMG 99 4cm Automatic Grenade Launcher http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Heckler_%26_Koch_GMG *8.8cm Schwere Panzerfaust http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Carl_Gustav_recoilless_rifle *Fliegerfaust 3 IR guided surface to air missile *PALW =Uniforms= Ceremonial Uniform The Army has had the same ceremonial uniform since the mid-1930s. It is depicted below. Service Uniform The Army's service uniform is a field grey uniform consisting of an open-collar tunic (for officers) or a closed-collar tunic (for enlisted men), and breeches & jackboots or trousers and shoes. It is worn with a white shirt and black tie (officers) or light grey shirt and black tie (enlisted men). Headdress can be the standard Schirmmütze, or the side cap. Helmets are worn occasionally. This uniform is also worn by the Waffen-SS, and by Kriegsmarine Coastal Defence and Base Security troops with appropriate insignia. Officers and men of the Panzer troops wear a black "Panzer wrap" with trousers and combat boots. With medals (and breeches and jackboots for officers) this forms a ceremonial uniform. Crews of self-propelled artillery wear a field grey "Panzer wrap" Officer's tunic Enlisted Man's Tunic Panzer Wrap Panzerartillerie Wrap Combat Uniform The Heer issues two types of combat uniforms. The temperate/jungle Flecktarn, and the desert Wüstentarn. These are worn with subdued insignia. Eagles The Heer insignia is a standing formal eagle clutching a Swastika. It comes in three varieties. Enlisted Eagle Officers' Eagle Generals' Eagle Category:Third Reich